totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellyzx's The Andy X Challenge: USA (Season 3)
For more information on the show, visit the official wiki: http://the-andy-x-challenge.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Synopsis The Andy X Challenge: USA is the third season of Tellyzx's The Andy X Challenge series. This season has the 23 original contestants competing around Poké-Earth along with 11 new contestants. Cast (S)-->Shiny Original Teams Team Kalos #'Electivire' (Team Captain) #'Feraligatr' #'Milotic' (Until episode 15) #'Nidoking' #'Snorlax' #'Sylveon' #'Magnemite/Magneton' #'Manectric' #'Espeon' (As of Episode 16) Team Johto #'Noivern' (Team Captain) #'Delcatty' #'Scrafty' #'Rampardos' #'Cofagrigus(Bob)' #'Pancham' #'Espeon' (Until Episode 16) #'Milotic' (As of Episode 15) #'Roserade' Team Hoenn #'Arcanine' (Team Captain) #'(S) Drifblim' #'Vivillon' #'Fletchinder' (until Episode 16) #'Ninjask' #'Absol' #'Flareon' #'(S) Camerupt' #'Beautifly' (as of Episode 16) Team Sinnoh #'Beautifly (Team Captain) '(until Episode 16) #'Fletchinder' (As of Episode 16) #'Tropius' #'(S) Venusaur' #'Swellow' #'Starmie' #'Krookodile' #'Wormadam' #'Cherrim' Add-ons * (S) Ponyta/Rapidash * Larvesta/Volcarona Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations XXX: Absol (Team Hoenn) (Episode 2): Drifblim and Arcanine constantly argued over who got to keep him, causing their team to attract the Seviper and Arbok towards them and making them lose. In order to diminish the arguing, Ninjask convinced the majority of Team Hoenn to oust Absol over Arcanine. (Returns in Episode 22) XXX: Flareon (Team Hoenn) (Episode 3): He unintentionally let his team's flag get eaten by the giant Seviper, causing them to lose for the second consecutive time. Because he kept boasting about himself on and on, his team gave themselves another reason to oust him over Arcanine. (Returns in Episode 22) 34th: Croconaw/Feraligatr (Team Kalos) (Episode 4): She was seduced by Noivern and dropped into a Beartic cave because of him, making her team unable to find her. She took the boot over Electivire. 33rd: Scrafty (Team Johto) (Episode 5): Noivern purposely sneezed on him during the challenge, causing them to get attacked by Swoobat and making them lose. He got eliminated over Noivern. 32nd: Nidoking (Team Kalos) (Episode 6): Milotic convinced the majority of Team Kalos to vote him out because he was a huge threat. He took the boot over Electivire. 31st: Cherrim (Team Sinnoh) (Episode 6): She got duped by Ninjask into accepting the "new" rules from him, making her team's hurricane big and uncontrolled and damaging everyone, including Manaphy and Infernape. She got eliminated over Starmie, but not before cursing her entire team out with censored remarks. (Fletchling, Magnemite, Pancham and Wormadam joined in Episode 8) 30th: Cofagrigus (Team Johto) (Episode 8): He was set up by Noivern when he hid one of the flags in his pocket and got blamed for it when the flag fell out, making his team lose. He took the boot over Noivern. 29th: Sylveon (Team Kalos) (Episode 9): Her jealousy of Espeon got the best of her during her attempt to sabotage her and Electivire during the challenge. She got eliminated over Snorlax, but not before temporarily friend-zoning him. 28th: Tropius (Team Sinnoh) (Episode 10): Her attempt to avenge Nidoking got derailed when Noivern's flirting distracted her during the entire challenge, making her lose focus, thus losing for her team. She took the boot over Starmie. 27th: Snorlax (Team Kalos) (Episode 11): Ever since Sylveon got eliminated and friend-zoned him, he became depressed, making his team see him as a weakling. He got eliminated over Milotic. 26th: Roserade (Team Johto) (Episode 12): She made her team lose by ignoring Milotic's warning about Noivern, getting herself and Milotic into a fight, falling off the border in the process, losing for her team as a result. She took the boot over Rampardos. 25th: Camerupt (Team Hoenn) (Episode 13): She accidentally burned Drifblim when angered by Pancham and Jenna (one of Espeon's personalities) during the challenge, causing Milotic to find the last Infernape doll in her place, thus losing the challenge. She got eliminated over Drifblim. (Beautifly, Espeon, Fletchling and Milotic switched teams in Episode 15) 24th: Rampardos (Team Johto) (Episode 15): Noivern forced him to spit out his secret involving Beautifly and Ninjask, making Swellow furious and beat him and Ninjask up. He took the boot over Noivern. 23rd: Ninjask (Team Hoenn) (Episode 16): He and Beautifly failed the challenge for their team, resulting in being forced to be separated, courtesy of Swellow. He got eliminated over Beautifly. 22nd: Electivire (Team Kalos) (Episode 17): During the twist, in which Milotic (on Team Johto) got to decide on who to eliminate out of Team Kalos, she eliminated him over Magnemite as payback for putting her on Team Johto. 21st: Beautifly (Team Hoenn) (Episode 18): She was the first out of the paparazzi challenge along with Scatterbug. She took the boot over Scatterbug. 20th: Venusaur (Team Sinnoh) (Episode 19): During the twist, in which Noivern (on Team Johto) got to decide on who to eliminate out of Team Sinnoh, Venusaur took the boot as part of Noivern's plan to separate him and Wormadam. 19th: Wormadam (Team Sinnoh) (Episode 20): She was in a depressed wreck following Venusaur's elimination and was tricked by Noivern into being given a fake immunity Poké-Ball. She got eliminated over Swellow. (Absol and Flareon returned and Ponyta and Larvesta joined in Episode 22) 18th: Pancham (Episode 22): He lost to Espeon and everyone saw him as annoying. He was unanimously voted out by everyone except Absol, Flareon, Ponyta and Larvesta. 17th: Swellow (Episode 23): Noivern found out about his new relationship with Fletchling and convinced the rest of the cast, along with Milotic, to separate them. He took the boot over Fletchling 16th: Starmie (Episode 24): He was exposed by Krokorok for an accidental kiss that he and Delcatty shared. He got eliminated over Noivern. 15th: Delcatty (Episode 25): She quit the game over Flareon because she was unable to contain herself following Starmie's elimination. 14th: Magneton (Episode 26): He was beat up by Manectric during the race, causing him to be put at risk along with Drifblim and Flareon. He got eliminated over Flareon. 13th: Flareon (again) (Episode 27): He convinced other contestants to vote for him for three episodes in a row following Delcatty's elimination. He took the boot over Absol. 12th: Absol (again) (Episode 29): His kiss got exposed by Arcanine at the last minute. He got eliminated over Arcanine. 11th: Fletchinder (Episode 30): She was sabotaged by Ponyta during the challenge and was deemed as a huge threat. She took the boot over Arcanine 10th: Volcarona (Episode 31): He was sabotaged by Krookodile during the challenge and his relationship with Vivillon got exposed, courtesy of Ponyta and Krookodile. He got eliminated over Vivillon. 9th: Vivillon (Episode 32): She pretended to go nuts during the challenge, thinking her Volcarona doll was real, and refused to let go of her doll, automatically eliminating her from the game. 8th: Arcanine (Episode 33): The other contestants were fed up with her arguing with Drifblim and saw her as annoying. She took the boot over Drifblim. 7th: Milotic (Episode 33): Her relationship with Noivern got exposed, courtesy of Ponyta. She got eliminated over Krookodile. 6th: Krookodile (Episode 34): He blew up Atlantis. He took the boot over Rapidash. 5th: Drifblim (Episode 36): She got eliminated by the jury over Noivern because she was a bigger threat than him, much to her frustration. 4th: Espeon (Episode 37): The other three finalists thought of her as a weakling. She took the boot over Noivern, but not before cursing out everyone else. 3rd: Noivern (Episode 38): He was defeated by Manectric in Victory Road and came in last place because of this. As a result, he got eliminated in a body cast. Runner-up: Rapidash: Winner: Manectric